


Change of worlds

by TheRachel



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Adjusting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Magic, change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRachel/pseuds/TheRachel
Summary: Raven wakes up in the world of critical role. She finds herself crossing paths almost immidiately with Vox Machina. How will she be able to deal with this new reality? And when Vox Machina chooses to take her with them, Will she be able to trust them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven wakes up in a whole new world...

She didn't remember how she got there. The ground was hard and a bit damp. She got up and looked into a few eyes. She startled back. The pair of eyes belonged to a person she was pretty sure about that she wasn't real. Vex'aliah, and she was pretty sure that Keyleth was right behind her.  
"How did I get here?" Raven whispered. Vex raised an eyebrow.

"You tell me darling. How díd you get here?" Raven shook her head, to regain her thoughts.

"Ehm, I would say that I plane-shifted here, but that would be impossible! You two aren't real!" Raven exclaimed. Now it was Keyleth's turn to raise her eyebrow.

"We are very much real dear. You seem to know us. Are you from another plane if existence?" Raven was taken aback slightly by that question, before she nodded.

"I think so." She got up, but the world started to turn as soon as she got up. She tumbled forward, luckily being caught by Vex.

"Whoa there! Calm down. It's a bad idea to travel from plane to plane without proper experience!" Vex exclaimed.

"Didn't do it on purpose." Raven managed to say, before fully collapsing into Vexes arms and losing consciousness. Keyleth and Vex shared a look.

"What do we do now?" Keyleth asked. Vex shrugged.

"We can take her to the mansion, we certainly can't leave her here." Keyleth nodded. She putted one of Raven's arms over her shoulder and helped her back to the mansion. Vex pounded on the door. "Pike! Scanlin! Vax! Anyone! Let us in!" Percy opened the door.

"Keyleth, Vex, there is no reason to shout- who in the 9 hells is that?!" He exclaimed at the sight of the limp body of Raven.  
Her clothing was odd, off of this realm.

"This girl plane shifted right in front of us. She knows us, one way or another, but she isn't from this plane of existence. She collapsed almost as soon as she appeared here." Percy takes another look at her, and notices the exaustion vissable throughoud her whole body.  
"  
Honestly, she looks like death warmed up, we can lay her down in my room for a while, I think." Percy finally says. 

\---

She was god damn tired, but at least the bed was soft.... wait a second, bed? Raven shoots up, only to be pushed back down by a... gnome?

"That seems like a bad idea girl, Vex and Keyleth told me what happened, but I would like to know what happened from your perspective before we decide what to do with you." Pike says. Raven rubs at her eyes, only to realize something.

"Where are my glasses? I'm sorry, it sees way better, your face is all blurry now." Pike chuckles at that comment. 

"Here." She gives her the pink rimmed glasses. Raven sighed as she puts the glasses back on.

"Thank you, Pike." Pike raised an eyebrow, how did she know her name? But she didn't ask questions just yet. "Okay, so it seems that I kind of...... plane-shifted to this.... world I guess." 

"But that does not explain how you know us. Doesn't it?" She suddenly hears Vax say. She jumps at his voice. He walks out of the shadow.

"You scared the living daylight out of me, let me finish please." 

\----  
(Did I mention that Raven is the sass queen? She might seem like a sweet, silent girl. But she can burn you down with just a few sentences.)  
\----

"This world, in my world this isn't real! It's... a tale? Something along the lines of a tale. Ugh." Raven drops her face onto her hands. "Sorry, this is all quite confusing. I have no idea where I acually am, how I got here, and if I will be able to return." 

"You would have to ask Keyleth. I don't have enough knowledge of the planes to awnser that. But first, you should really get some rest. I'll talk with the others. But tell me one thing, what is your name?"

"Raven." She told her.

"That's a pretty name, Get some rest." Raven nodded, she was so exausted. She layed back down and fell asleep.

\----

"And? Pike? What did she tell you?" They where all sitting in the library. All staring impatiently at Pike.

"Well, she told me that her name is Raven," Vax raised an eyebrow at that. "And that she suspects that she plane shifted from her world to this one. She doesn't know how she got here, and she knows us because this world is a tale in her world." Pike turned to Keyleth. "Is there a way that she will be able to return to her world?" Keyteth shook her head. 

"I don't think so. When she plane-shifted she seperated from her world. It's not possible." Grog mumbled something along the lines of: 

" 's sad, girl stuck." Vex rubbed the side of her head.

"So what do we do with her? We can't leave her." 

"She can come with us." Scanlan suggest. They all turn to Scanlan.

"First off all Scanlan, she's a kid! Barely older than 15 or 16! Second, who will say if she can even handle that!" Vex exclaims. 

"Scanlan has a point in what he suggest, where would she go otherwise?" Vax says.

"I hate to admit, but Vax and Scanlan have a point Vex. With proper training..." Vex sighs.

"Keyleth? Pike?" She asks.

"We can ask her when she wakes up. If she agrees, it seems like the best choice." Keyleth says. Pike nods. Grog gives a non-commital shrug. 

"Fine, I'll ask her tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post a new chaper tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. I hope you liked it!


	2. 2. A nightly walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven wanders around the mansion at night and speaks with Vex and Percy.

It was currently 3 am, and Raven had just woken up, and hadn't been able to go back to sleep. She didn't know, And couldn't guess if they would apriciate it if she wandered around the mansion, but god damn, she was starving! It was chilly, and she had no idea where to go, so she was just wandering mindlessly around the mansion looking for sings of life. There was a warm glow radiating from a room that was fairly open, so she walked towards the room and looked in. It seemed that it was the library. She sighed in relief, and knocked on the door softly.

"Who is there?" She heared Percy answer. He didn't sound hostile, at all.

"Ehm, Raven." She heared a confused noise, and a:

"Raven?" Coming from... someone, Vex, maybe? Percy opened the door, and when she peeked past him, she indeed saw the library.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, it's just..... I'm kind of hungry. Ugh, that sounds weird saying out loud." She winced. Vex shook her head.

"No no, it's okay. Look, you stay in the library and I'll get some food. Yeah." Vex rambles, and she almost runs out of the library, almost pushing Percy to the ground.Raven walks in, careful not to knock anything over. She sits down awkwardly on one of the lounge chairs in the room.

"I don't know what's gotten into her. Sorry about that." Percy apologised. Raven shook her head for a second.

"I have an idea..." She mumbled.

"What's that?" He asked. Raven tensed.

"Nothing. Nothing at all!" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Something's bothering you." It was a statement, not even an observation. Raven cleared her throat.

"Look, if I'm bothering you, or anyone here, I can be gone by morning." Percy had to process that for a second. She was what, 15? 16? Why was she thinking like that?

"2 things, first, why would you be bothering any of us? Second, where would you even go?"

"Vasselheim." The words flowed out of her mouth before she could stop them. Raven clasped an hand in front of her mouth. Percy narrowed his eyes slightly in suspicion.

"How do you even know about Vasselheim?" Raven sighed and looked down.

"Fuck." She cursed under her breath. "I have.... foreknowledge. I can't tell you, or anyone for that matter, anything I know about upcoming events." She didn't notice Vex coming back in. "The way I know..... Books, something like books." Percy relaxed a bit.

"But how do you know what you can tell us? You can't have an idea what has happened and what will, right?" Raven jumped slightly at her voice.

"I don't, that's the trouble." she winced again. "Like I said, I can be gone by morning." Vex shook her head, this time.

"If you leave, you will probably be dead by mid day. A 15 years old with no weapons, you will be killed as soon as you enter the forest." Raven chuckled softly.

"I'm 16. But you have a point. I don't have any weapons, and even if I had, I could barely hit a 10 feet wide tree with a bow, much less with anything else." Vex, who had sat down, and put down some pieces of chicken next to Raven, lifted up slightly.

"You know how to use a bow?!" She asked exited. Raven chuckled again, louder this time.

"I do, not very well, but I can use one." Vex smiled.

"You know, this is a nice bridge to the next topic, isn't it Percy?"

"What? Oh, yeah, whatever she says." Raven laughs.

"Anyway, Scanlan suggested that you could, you know, stay with us, help us out, that kind of stuff. Only if you want to though!" Raven blinked for a second.

"YES! Wow, talk about being overenthusiastic." She chuckled, but then winced slightly. "I mean, I would love to, but like you said earlier, Vex, I don't have very much weapon knowledge." Percy smiled at that.

"I think Vex can help you with that, I can help you with making a bow, if you want." Raven smiled.

"Really? Now?" Percy nodded.

"I mean, if it's to late for you to help..." Raven cut him off.

"Honestly, I think I've had enough sleep for 3 months. If it's not to much trouble, we can start right now."

"Sure!" And off they went, working on the bow for the rest of the evening.


End file.
